It is becoming more common for enterprises to provide employees with mobile devices for use in connection with their employment. A mobile device enabled for wireless communication allows the employee to maintain contact with clients, customers, co-workers, etc. The ability to make and receive voice calls using a mobile device allows a user to maintain responsiveness despite being away from his or her desk telephone. If the mobile device is capable of sending and receiving e-mail wirelessly, the user is able to respond quickly to inquiries and address problems while away from his or her desktop computer. Accordingly the use of enterprise-related mobile devices has become commonplace.
Most mobile wireless devices are equipped for wireless voice communication over a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN), e.g. cellular or PCS network. The use of the mobile device to make or receive wireless voice calls directly with remote parties prevents the enterprise from managing those calls or exercising any control over those calls. For example, certain usage restrictions that may apply to telephone use within the wired enterprise telephone network may not necessarily be applied to calls through the PLMN from the enterprise-related mobile devices.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.